Shadows of Burden
by RenegadexImpurity
Summary: Watari's insane obsession with making sexchange potions has once again led to trouble. The result of his experiment? His new sister. When she submits to becoming the ruler of the dragons, what will happen to the shinigami's world?
1. One,Two,Three! Sexchange mode!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yami no Matsuei…only my OC.**

**Chapter One**

_I need to create a formula. I want to make it a gender-changing potion. It'd be hard but I love to be able to crack it. _Watari mused. He smiled at the miniature owl on his shoulder,

"Wouldn't it be interesting 003?"  
"WhoooOooo."

"Oi, Tsuzuki! Stop slacking off will you?" Chief Konoe took a bite of the strawberry cake that he stole from Tsuzuki before he continued, "This next case is very dangerous so you must be careful. We can't afford any slip ups. Understand?"

Tsuzuki nodded. He was watching the Chief eat _his _cake. Watari stood close by, smiling and winking at 003._ The result will come out soon. I hope it works. _

Right after he thought these words, the Chief's hair began to grow longer._ I wonder how long it'll take the Chief to find out he has started to grow hair. Not too long since both Hisoka and Tsuzuki are in the room. Mae ee we'll find out soon. _

Hisoka's eyes widened.

"Chief…" He stammered, "Your hair…"

"What about my hair?"

"It's…growing…" 

"What!" Chief Konoe quickly grabbed a mirror and saw long locks of dark brown growing out of his head. "What cake is this that you bought me Tsuzuki? It's a magic cake!" he exclaimed, too happy to notice that the words he said were unprofessional.

Watari pushed up his glasses and grinned.

_Now for the other effects to happen. _

He waited ten minutes before he started to frown.

_The next phase should have happened a few minutes ago. Is there something wrong with my formula?_ He wondered, deep in thought.

The owl on his shoulder hooted, causing Watari to look at the Chief. What he saw was astonishing. The Chief had chestnut brown hair up to his shoulders and was starting to reach his anger point. Watari gulped and as he heard Konoe shout,

"WHO DID THIS?"

He meekly raised his hand, bracing himself for the lecture that was to happen.

"What did you do? My hair is growing luxuriantly and it shows no sign of stopping! I can not cut it so how can it be reversed?" He shouted

Watari winced at the Chief's loudness. He handed over a small vial.

"This will reverse the process, mix a few drops into your drink and wait."

Chief Konoe glared at Watari as he took the vial, mixed it into his coffee and drank. As quickly as the hair began to grow, it began to shrink. Watari could see Hisoka and Tsuzuki trying to cover up their laughter as the hair rapidly receded. He sighed; _It was quite close this time. I'll definitely get it right soon!_

Watari walked out of the office dejectedly, "It's a pity that the formula didn't work ne, 003?"

The owl hooted in response. He tickled it under its chin while murmuring thoughtfully, "I must have added the wrong ingredient. I should review my data and start from there." He looked up to see Tatsumi standing in front of him.

" Ohayou Tatsumi." He said cheerfully

"Ohayou." Tatsumi replied, "Formalities aside, Watari, I have some bad news to tell you."

Watari gave a puzzled look. Tatsumi grimaced and announced, "The Chief has ordered a reduction on your scientific equipment."

"Nani? Why would the Chief-"

"He intends to use it to punish you for your experiment on him."

Watari sighed again, "Maa ee…" he replied glumly as he headed back to his lab. Once inside his lab, he threw himself onto the bed. _ I don't get it. What is wrong with my solution? Did I miscalculate something? _ He closed his eyes. 003 snuggled on the corner of the pillow and drifted off into sleep as well. A shadowy figure emerged from the dark corner of Watari's work place.

"Watari Yukata…"


	2. New Ruler of the Dragons!

**Chapter two **

The demon king looked at the young woman in front of him. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember from where.

"Are you sure you are up to the task of being the ruler of the dragons?" he asked her.

"Milord, if you do not take my word for it, pit me against a demon and see for yourself."

"Very well."

The powerful demon then summoned a decree, asking for all those who want to gain the position as ruler of the dragons to come forth and fight. His minions sent it far and wide and soon many were gathered at the stadium to participate or to watch.

"Doesn't seem to be much of a fight." The woman commented, scanning the horde of demons.

"Don't be so full of yourself." The ruler replied, frowning.

The woman beside him merely smiled as she twirled a piece of her hair.

BONG!

The gong rang, signaling the start of the tournament. All faces turned to face the ruler.

"Today, we have a challenge to take the position of the ruler of the Dragons. Whoever can defeat her will gain that position for themselves."

Noticing his gesture for her to appear, the young lady strode confidently into the arena. She glanced at the demons in the arena haughtily.

"You're pitting me against these guys? What a bunch of wimps."

The lower ranked demons were enraged; they thrashed about and awaited the ruler's command to allow them to kill the woman. The higher ranked demons gazed at the lady, their faces not betraying any emotion at all. The Ruler allowed the lower ranking demons to fight first, giving the young lady time for a warm up. The woman grinned. This was going to be fun.

Knocking down the first few demons that went her way, she released some of her power. Anyone that was within a two metre range of her was turned into stone. She smiled innocently at the remaining demons who could only stare in shock.

"Are there any more contenders? Or am I the new leader?" she asked.

A figure richly arrayed in black clothing approached her. Bowing his head slightly, he acknowledged her powers and her prowess.

"If you would be so kind," he murmured politely. "Let me gauge your powers and see if you are truly fit to be our leader."

The orangey-blonde haired woman smiled at him.

"Of course I would."

Their sparring allowed the Ruler to catch a glimpse of the girl's amazing powers. The fight was over quickly and the man in black knelt down on one knee before her and said,

"I acknowledge you as my liege lord."  
The woman nodded her head happily, like a young child. Seeing that no other demons desired to fight, she called out to the ruler,

"See, I won! Do you doubt my skills now?"

The ruler surveyed the scene before him. The young woman was very talented and her powers could rival that of Asato Tsuzuki. He made up his mind. HE was going to appoint her as the leader of the dragons.

"You're abilities in battle are marvelous. I grant you your request."

The black clothed man stood beside the newly appointed ruler of the dragons. As she turned towards him, he whispered,

"May I know your name?"

"Karima Watari-desu. Yoroshiku!"


	3. First meeting! Yutaka and Karima!

**Chapter 3**

Yutaka Watari wandered around aimlessly. It had been three months since his potion wrecked havoc on Konoe. He was getting desperate and irritant. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were still away and Tatsumi was being no fun at all.

"I gotta get outta here soon or I'll turn into a grouchy grumpy shinigami." He mumbled.

"Get outta here, you say? That's pretty easy ain't it?" a feminine voice replied cheerfully.

Watari looked up to see a beautiful young lady standing by the window sill.  
Watari frowned, _She looks like she could be my younger sister. The only exception is those eyes of hers. One seems to be slightly more narrowed and darker than the other. More…Evil. _

"Well? How 'bout it, bro?

"Uh, I don't know you." Watari stammered his eyes still on the young woman in front of him.

"You're my brother" she said simply.

Watari was completely thrown off. How could he have a younger sister that he didn't know about? Not just that, but how could she materialize in Meifu?

"How is it possible that you're my sister?" he asked, excitement creeping into his voice.

"I'm a result of one of your experiments."

"oh."

"Anyhow, are you going to show me around or not?"

"Oh, uhm, sure." Watari replied, still a bit confused but pleased that his experiment had a result.

The young woman followed him around happily, occasionally asking odd questions. As they drew nearer to the offices, his sister waved cheerfully to Tatsumi.

"Hello!" she called out, still waving.

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses; _I must be dreaming, she looks like a younger, more feminine version of Watari. This is NOT possible. It's illogical._

"Oi, Tatsumi, this is my younger sister."

"Watari Karima! Yoroshiku!" she said enthusiastically.

"Watari…"

"Hai?" Both Wataris answered at the same time.

Tatsumi rubbed his temples.

"Let me rephrase that. Yutaka, may I talk to you in my office for a moment? Ms. Watari, please wait outside."

Karima pouted. She felt insignificant. That Tatsumi had been so polite but _so _straight forward in telling her that she was not wanted in the office.

_Yutaka, because of your influence, I have been granted access to the office. With Tsuzuki and Hisoka gone, only Tatsumi stands in my way now. This information will prove to be invaluable when my lord takes over Meifu. _

Tatsumi gestured for Watari to sit in front of him. Narrowing his sapphire blue eyes, Tatsumi began in a loud clear voice.

"That sister of yours seems troublesome. I fear her motives."

"That's not true, Tatsumi! Karima seems to be a nice person, besides, you can't judge someone right away!"

"Trust me, Watari. She's trouble. Her deeper self seems to be full of malice. Please be careful, Yutaka. Promise me."

Watari felt startled. Tatsumi was asking _him_ to make a promise? He sighed. HE couldn't refuse Tatsumi. After all, the man who really controls the Judgment Bureau would be a dangerous enemy.

"Very well, Tatsumi. I hope you're wrong about this though."

Tatsumi nodded, his eyes showing relief. Watari began to walk out of the office, his cheerful mood slightly ruined, when Tatsumi called him back.

"By the way, Tsuzuki and Hisoka are coming back. They should arrive soon."

"Hontou ni? Yatta!"

Watari walked out the door feeling much more cheerful and delighted.

"Karima! Tsuzuki and Hisoka are coming back from their latest mission! You'll finally get to meet them!" an enthusiastic Watari called out.

_Crap. This is not good; Hisoka alone would be trouble but Tsuzuki as well? My lord would not like this change of pace. However, I will play along and gather information…Finding out about each shinigamis' weak point and using that to our advantage. _

"That's great, Yutaka! I can't wait to meet them!" she said, smiling widely at her brother, while fuming secretly inside.

"You won't have to wait much longer. They're coming really REALLY soon."

"That's good to hear!"

Karima kept up her façade until nearly all the members of the Judgment Bureau felt at ease with the young woman. Only Tatsumi and Terazuma still remained cold towards her. Although Tatsumi was very polite, his voice was laced with coldness and Terazuma didn't even bother to be polite, only muttering abrupt and rude words.

"Karima! Tsuzuki and Hisoka are here!"

Watari motioned to two young men. One dark and one fair. Watari pointed to the older, more handsome one,

"This is Tsuzuki, and that one, "Watari pointed to the fair haired boy, "That one is Hisoka."

"Yoroshiku." Hisoka replied formally.

"Hello! So you're Watari's sister? Wah, kawaii!"

Karima was soon engulfed into a hug by a very joyful and childish Tsuzuki.

"Anou…Tsuzuki-san, can you please get off me?"

"Ah, gomen!"

"Iie, it's okay."

Tsuzuki's face was turned into a wide smile. Karima felt sickened inside.

_THIS is the man that I'm supposed to be wary of? This is the man that holds the power to challenge ME? Ridiculous. He seems more like a child than a worthy opponent._


End file.
